fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tablet
The tablet '''(also known as '''Dave's Tablet) is a game mechanic that appears in ATNAF 3, and is used in Night 2. Appearence It appears to be yellow and has Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on it. There is a screen in the middle. There are 3 buttons that are blue, yellow and red. The red is for turning off, the yellow is for switching apps (also cameras) and the blue is for turning the device on. Functions It is used to check the camera app, which is hooked up to the cameras littered all over the house. The right and left door cameras are strangely disabled when breathing is heard. The left and right door cameras can trick you (such as seeing nothing there and opening the door causing a jumpscare) as well. They also might be disabled because something tampered with them for a short period. Apps Fredventure through Pizza Land '- This is one of the many playable games on the tablet. It shows Freddy in a retro world with music playing. He needs to collect pizza in order to continue, and defeat bosses as well in order to proceed to the next level. '''Zketch '- Can sketch designs. It is only used in the game when on Creativity Mode. 'Notes '- Cannot be played with. It is known to write down word. It is not accesible in Creative Mode as well. 'Camera '- This app is the main goal. It is used to detect animatronics across the house. It can toggle upstairs and downstairs. Secrets in FTPL * When finishing 10 levels, a hole will lead to an unknown door in Level 1. The door will open and reveal a room with blood everywhere. Then Sammy Cutz (is friends with William Afton) walks up to you and dismantles you. The Game Over screen (but with a giant Freddy head soulless) will show up. * The total of pizzas in the game are 666 as the secret pizza counts. * To get to the secret pizza, go to the hole, enter the room and walk back. There will be another hallway with a glitched out pizza and a girl crying. A blood message on the wall ("ITS ALL YOURS FRIEND") is seen beside the pizza. Once you touch the pizza, the screen turns into static. Trivia * The button colouring is a code in ATNAF 4. When walking up to the safe, there will be a padlock with colours instead of numbers. Press the colours above in the padlock and the safe will open revealing The Truth's hat. Then the giant monitor turns off, getting the '''Doyourememberme Ending. * Zketch is a play on the word Sketch. * On rare occasions, the animatronics sported on the tablet will have blank eyes with blood on them. **On some of the images, The animatronics have a purple endo. Hinting that they were used by William. * There is an early version of the tablet called EarlyTablet.png in the files. Category:A Twisted Night at Freddy's Category:Mechanics